Romaly
by IheartItaly
Summary: What happens when Romano and Italy switch bodies? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Romaly

Italy

Italy opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in Germany's room. He sat up and rubbed his neck. He wasn't even in his own bed. He got up and walked to a window, and looked out.

Outside didn't even look like Germany or Italy at all. It was covered in a desert blanket and it was rather hot. Tumbleweeds rolled by. Italy, however, felt cool in the room.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Romano? Are you awake?" came a Spanish voice. The door opened and Spain stood in the doorway. He smiled at Italy.

"Good morning!" he said. Italy smiled.

"Good morning, Big Brother Spain! Do you know where I am?" he asked. Spain looked slightly confused, but he went along with Italy's little game.

"You are here, in my country! You've been here for most of your life,eh, Romano?" he said. Now Italy was confused.

"Romano? I didn't see him. Is he here?" he asked looking around the room. Spain looked more confused now.

"Are you feeling okay, Nino?" he asked him.

"'Nino'? Is that what you call Romano?" Italy asked him. Spain nodded.

"Si, that is what I call you," he said, now starting to think Italy was acting weird.

"That'sa what you call me? Do you think I'm Romano?"

"Si, You are Romano, aren't you?"

"No, I'ma Italy. You know. Veniziono?" Italy said. He couldn't understand why Spain thought he was Romano all of a sudden.

"You're little Veniziono?" Spain asked. He started scratching his head in confusion. Italy nodded.

"Si?"

"Maybe you need to sleep some more? You don't seem like yourself," Spain suggested. He smiled, "You get some more sleep and I'll save your breakfast. Si?" he said as he closed the door.

Italy felt confused. Why did Spain think he was his older brother? He noticed a mirror and walked over to it. As soon as he walked in the reflection of the mirror, he squeaked and jumped back out of its reflection. Strange, he saw his brother's face in the mirror. Italy waited a few seconds before standing back into the reflection again.

Italy saw his brother's face. He saw his brother's eyes, his hair, everything that looked Romano he saw. Italy put a hand to his cheek. The Romano in the mirror did the same. Italy started to shiver and his curl quivered as well as the quivering Romano in the mirror. His curl in the mirror shook to the rhythm of his trembling. He even sounded like Romano!

"Oh my pasta!" Italy whispered, "I'ma in Romano's body!" He put his hands to his chest. He felt as if his body was bigger. Italy screamed and he felt light headed.

"How could this be?! It's impossible!" he screamed. He fell to his knees. Spain burst open the door.

"Are you okay, Romano?! I'a heard you screaming!" he said. He walked over to Italy and helped him up. He sat Italy on the bed and rubbed his back.

"Why were you screaming, Romano?" he asked him in a quiet voice, trying to calm the Italian. Italy trembled.

"Don't call me 'Romano'. I'ma Italy, I tell you," Italy said. Spain looked confused.

"I don't understand you today. You're freaking out. Do you need some water or anything? Are you hot?" he asked. Italy shook his head and he still trembled.

"No, I'a just need some time to think," he said. Spain cocked his head to the side, but then he nodded.

"You should get some sleep. Maybe you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" he suggested as he patted Italy on the back. Italy nodded.

Spain stood up and walked to the door.

"If you need anything, just call," he said as he closed the door. Italy sat there and wrapped himself in his arms. He didn't understand this at all. Why was he suddenly in Romano's body?

He laid himself down on the bed and panted heavily. He was starting to hyperventilate. He could only hear his own breathing in the room. His head swam. His vision started to haze. He felt dizzy. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Romano

Romano was sleeping soundly when he heard a pounding on the door in his sleepy mind.

"Umhhh?" Romano questioned as he started to awaken. The door flew open and he heard the door hit the wall with a slam. Romano jumped. Then he heard an angry German voice.

"Italy! Get up for morgen trainink!" he shouted. Romano moaned and felt confused. Why was he dreaming about Germany and his stupid little brother?

Thinking it was only a dream, Romano tried to go back to sleep. But a moment later, he felt himself flip over and hit a hard surface.

"Ummnnnn?!" he said. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on the floor and that it was freezing. He felt something heavy on his back and saw that it was the mattress. He pushed the mattress off him and looked up at the blue-eyed Germany. The German glared at him.

"Get up!" he hissed. Romano sighed and blinked twice. Then he pulled the sheets over his face. He heard Germany's boots stomping the floor as he walked over to the drowsy Italian. He grabbed the sheets and through them off Romano. Romano shivered as the cold air blew on his bare chest. Germany bent down and grabbed Romano's hair, and lifted his head to his face.

"Now get up! NOW! Or you can't have pasta for ze rest of your sorry life!" he said. Romano shot himself awake and alert. Germany smiled, pleased with himself.

"Good. Now get dressed for trainink," he ordered. He let go of Romano's hair and walked out of the room.

Romano was puzzled. Why did Germany think he was his brother? What was he doing at Germany's place anyway? He stood up and sighed. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. He turned on the light and turned on the facet. He splashed water on his face and grabbed a towel. He wiped his face and glanced in the mirror. But then he shrieked and and jumped out of the bathroom. He stood there, frozen for a moment. Then he glanced back at the mirror and saw it again.

He saw an Italian, with an idiotic face. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked smaller than what he was used to, so his chest felt cramped. What Romano saw was his younger brother. Yet he didn't see himself in there with him. Afraid of the possibility, Romano moved his hand to his face. So did his little brother. Romano began to shiver and so did his brother. He felt for his curl, but strangely it was on the left side of his head and not the right. Romano backed out of the bathroom and his hand shook. He began to hyperventilate. He then screamed. And screamed again a moment later. He sounded just like Veniziono!

A moment later, Germany slammed open the door.

"Italy! Are you alright? I heard you screaming!" he said. He walked over to the shaking Italian. He put a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Ita?" he asked. Romano felt his legs wobble and his knees gave out. Germany caught him from falling and helped him to the bed. Romano shivered as he sat there.

"Wait here," Germany said as he left the room.

"Like I'ma going anywhere, German!" Romano said stubbornly. Germany returned a moment later with a glass of water. Romano took it and gulped it down. He started breathing heavily again.

"Italy, calm down," Germany said as he rubbed his shoulders, "Just tell me vhat happen."

"I'ma in my brother's body!" Romano mumbled. Then he screamed, "Why am I in his body?!"

"Who's body?"

"Veniziono's!" Romano panicked. Germany was confused, but he stayed clam.

"Italy, I zink you're still asleep. Splash some vater on your face und then maybe you'll vake up," Germany told him. Romano shook his head.

"I am dreaming! Why am I here with you. German?! I'a should be in Spain! In my own body!" he said. Germany stared at him.

"Vhat are you talking about? You've always been here with me. Und vhat do you mean that you should be in your own body in Spain?"

"What is wrong with you, Stupido German?! I'ma Romano!" Romano insisted. Germany took a deep breath.

"Italy, I don't like this joke. You are not in Spain, you never vere. Und you are not your bruder. Now get ready for morgan trainink and no more tricks, Ja?" Germany said as he stood up. Romano glared.

"Im'a not joking around!" he pleaded. But Germany ignored him and shut the door. Romano shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dis is a dream. I know it. Why am I my brother? Does that mean that my brother isa me in Spain? Oh. My. Pasta," he said to himself. He was in some kind of trouble, and he wasn't sure how to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy

Italy opened his eyes, but to his dismay, he was still in Spain. He sat up and glanced in the mirror. He was still his brother. He sighed. His stomach began to growl for hunger, or was it Romano who was really hungry? He walked out of his room and looked around for the kitchen.

When Italy stepped into the kitchen, he saw Spain. Spain noticed Romano and smiled.

"Romano! Are you feeling better?" he asked. Italy stared at him in shock. He called him 'Romano' again!

"No?" Italy squeaked. Spain smiled and walked over to him. He put his arms around him in a hug.

"I'ma sure you'll feel better soon. You are probably just having a bad day?" He suggested.

"Yeah. I'ma having a bad day alright," Italy said, still sounding just like Romano. Spain smiled.

"Why don't you have something to eat? It might make you feel better," he said.

"I'a seriously doubt it," Italy said under his breath. As he sat down at the table, Spain gave him some coffee. Italy looked up at Spain.

"What'sa the coffee for?"

"You like coffee, si?" Spain said as he stared at Italy, feeling confused.

"When do I'a drink coffee?!" Italy asked. Spain shrugged.

"You always drink it," he said. He couldn't understand why Italy didn't want coffee. But he shrugged.

"Okay, if you don't want it, I'll drink it." he said as he began to take the coffee away. He expected his nino to protest and grab the coffee, but Italy didn't. This led Spain to scratch his head in confusion. But then he smiled.

"Okay, how about we try some Spanish lessons later?" he said. Yes, he had Romano now. He was sure of it. But his nino smiled.

"Sure! I'a never learned Spanish before!" he said, feeling excited. Spain dropped the coffee and the cup smashed to tiny pieces. The sudden noise made Italy jump. Spain stared at him. Then he began to tremble.

"You want to learn Spanish?!"

"Si?" Italy nodded, but didn't understand why Spain was acting so surprised. Spain walked up to him and put his hand over his nino's forehead. He still had the shocked look on his face.

"You're not catching a fever, are you? Since when did you want to learn Spanish?"

"Big brother Spain?"

"NO! Tell me it'sa not true!" Spain almost screamed, "Romano! You are really sick! I'ma sure of it! Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on with you!" he ran to the phone and started dialing a number.

"You'a need a doctor! You'a need a doctor!" he said. Italy walked to him and grabbed his hand.

"Please don't! Not yet at least! Let me try to explain!" he begged. Spain reluctantly put up the phone. He took a deep breath.

"Okay. Give me one good reason," he said.

"You'a might want to sit down," Italy told him. Spain took a seat and Italy took a deep breath.

"I'ma not Romano. I'ma Veniziono. I don't know how or why, but I'ma somehow in Romano's body," he told him. Spain nodded, but Italy could tell that he still didn't believe him. Italy went on.

"This is just a hypothesis, but I'a think Romano, the real Romano, is'a in my body back in Germany. Somehow, our bodies got switched. I'ma not sure for certain, but I'a think that'sa what's going on," Italy said. Spain stared at him a moment.

"Let's say I believe you. How can you prove you're Veniziono and not Romano playing with my mind?"

"Would I'a be willing not to listen to you? Learn Spanish? Or," Italy said as he took a look at the casa.

He picked up the boom, "This house needs some cleaning, don't you think?" Spain trembled.

"Little Veniziono was always cleaning. He was so cute too. He was patient and caring," he put his arms around Italy. He began to cry, "You are Veniziono!" Italy smiled and hugged him back. After a moment, Spain smiled.

"Okay. If you're Veniziono, then we need to find Romano and figure out a way to turn you two back." Italy nodded.

"Si!"


	4. Chapter 4

Romano.

Romano shook as he tried to remember how the heck he got into his brother's body. He put his hands on his head and began to panic again. He felt as if he was still dreaming, so he pinched himself. The slight pain made Romano yelp, but he wasn't dreaming. He **was** his brother. Romano sat there confused and holding his head. How did he become Veniziono? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was falling asleep on Spain's shoulder the night before. Even that seemed like a blur.

Romano felt himself getting hungry, however he wasn't sure if it was him being hungry or his brother. He walked to the door and opened it slightly so he could take a peek outside the room. Nothing but an empty hallway. He did smell breakfast cooking, and Romano's stomach growled for food.

"No!" Romano told his stomach, "I won't eat German food! All I want is to get out'a here! I go back home to my Southern part and be happy!" Of course, he would rather much find Veniziono and beat the lights out of him. Then he could return to Spain and forget the whole thing ever happened. But the breakfasty smell of eggs and bacon started to eat away at him. It was like a pretty lady begging for him to kiss her. Romano's stomach was hungry and wouldn't take no for an answer. Romano gave a reluctant sigh and decided to walk out. He shivered as he approached the kitchen. He swallowed.

"All right, Romano. You're cool. Yeah. It's just one German. You can figure out some why to get away from him," he told himself. He peeked into the kitchen. But what he saw made him choke.

In the kitchen, he saw Germany cooking the eggs and bacon. But what he also saw made his heart stop beating. Sitting at the table was the all-to-familiar non-country, albino man...Prussia! Crap, there was TWO Germans in the house. He was surrounded by them. Double crap. If Romano wanted to escape, he had to try harder now that there were two. If Germany was here alone, Romano could have tried to escape by tricking or fighting him. Even if the chances of him winning the battle would only be a fraction, if he was lucky. But if Prussia was here too, it would be much harder for Romano to escape. Forget trying to fight for your life. Romano knew that if he wanted to escape, he had to trick them somehow.

Prussia looked in his direction. Romano nearly had a heart attack. Prussia saw him! However, the Prussian only smiled as he glanced at Italy.

"Hey, Ita. Germany says you're acting veird zis morgan. Ist zere somezink bothering you? Kesesese. How fun," he said. Romano gulped. Was his heart in his throat? It felt like it.

"Oh, Italy. I'm glad you got up. Lucky for you, you didn't miss breakfast. Sit down," he said. Romano sat down and then Germany sat down next to him. On either side, Romano was beside two Germans. His heart started to beat faster. He took the fork, but his hands trembled. He struggled while he ate the food. Germany and Prussia were talking to each other, in German. They seemed occupied in their conversation and not noticing Romano's struggles. Romano was glad that the two took up a conversation, though. Now he could think of a strategy to escape.

"This is it. It's either now or never. I have to escape! But how can I'a leave without them noticing me?" he thought to himself. He was so engrossed in his thinking of escape, he didn't notice Germany asking him something. Romano noticed the two staring at him and Germany expecting an answer.

"What?" Romano asked. Prussia snickered a bit as if Romano was a newbie at school who didn't know anything.

"I asked you if you could harry it up. Ve need to get started on morgan trainink. Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem very...cheery like you always are." Germany said as he put a hand on Romano's forehead. Romano trembled, knowing that Germany could crush his skull if he wanted to.

"You don't look like you're coming down with somezink. You don't even feel feverish. Maybe after you get some trainink done, you'll feel better?" he suggested. He turned his back a moment and went to get something. While he was gone, Prussia smiled and leaned close to Romano's ear.

"Italy," he whispered as he slowly moved his finger down his cheek, "Vital regions. Kesesesese!"

Romano froze. Did Prussia want his country too? He didn't care if he was a coward. If Prussia was trying to steal his land, he was going to fight back. But Romano didn't realize that Prussia was meaning he wanted his body, not his country.

Germany came back and Prussia sat back in his chair and played innocent. Germany glared at him suspiciously. He held a bottle in his hand. Romano didn't like the looks of this. Why did Germany have a bottle? Was he going to give Romano something poisonous? Germany poured the liquid in a spoon and turned to him.

"Open up," he said. Romano stared at him in shock. He turned away. Germany frowned.

"Italy Veniziono, you know that you have to take your medications." Medications? When did Romano need to take medications?

Before Romano could object, Germany grabbed his nose and Romano was forced to open his mouth. He gagged as he was forced to swallow the medicine he didn't need.

"Zere, maybe you'll stop all zis acting like you don't know what's going on," Germany said, feeling a little satisfied. He turned to Prussia, who was giving Romano a smirky look.

"Vhat's vrong, Ita? Don't like your medicine? Kesesesese!"

"You. Basement. Now," Germany told him as he snapped his fingers. Prussia's smirk disappeared and he stopped laughing. He mumbled as he walked to the basement door and disappeared behind it. Germany shook his head and turned to Romano.

"Now. I zink it's time ve start with our trainink," he said. Romano shivered. It seemed as if Germany was saying 'Now. Let's get started on the torture, shall we?'to Romano.


	5. Chapter 5

Romano

"Italy! Vake up!" yelled Germany. Romano fluttered his eyes open. He was breathing hard and his face was red from training so hard. He couldn't survive this! Yet Germany was forcing him to get up and continue.

"You're not goink to lunch until you finish your laps! You better start running!" he said. Romano moaned. He couldn't do it anymore. How could his younger brother live with this German? Germany crossed his arms and glared at him. Romano glared back. He was NOT going to be this German's slave.

"Listen, stupido German! I'ma not Veniziono! I'ma Romano!" Romano said. Germany didn't look convinced, neither did he raise an eyebrow.

"Quit making up stories. Now run!" Germany demanded. Romano crossed his arms.

"And if I don't?"

"Consider yourself punished for not obeying your subordinates," Germany said, "und you can't have pasta." Romano didn't like the sound of losing pasta, but he also didn't want Germany to walk all over him.

"Potato-Loving dastard. I'ma not Veniziono, I'ma Romano. Listen to me!" Romano begged. Germany sighed and made a face palm.

"Okay, fink. Let's see vhat stupid excuses you have this time."

"I'a don't know how, but somehow I'ma in my brother's body. I'a know I'a may look like him, but I'ma not Veniziono. I'ma Romano!" Romano tried to explain.

"I don't know vhat happened to you, but you're acting very veird today. You're not cheery und happy like you usually are. You're more lazy zan usual und you keep referring yourself as your bruder."

"That'sa because I'ma not my brother, STUPIDO!" Romano shouted.

"You get punished by talking back und using hateful language towards your superior. You're also making up stories, most likely so you can skip out on trainink. Italy," Germany said as he put his hands on Italy's shoulders and smiled, "I can make you run, you know." Romano gulped. Was Germany going to crush his face? He screamed. He began waking backwards slowly, then a little faster as Germany slowly followed. Germany smiled and gestured with his finger in a 'come here' motion. Romano began to hyperventilate. Oh no! He was NOT sticking around. Romano turned tail and ran away as if Britain was chasing him. Germany glared.

"COME BACK! ZIS IST NO TIME TO BE SKIPPING OUT ON TRAININK!" he shouted after the fleeing Italian. Romano didn't stop, though. He wasn't going to stop until he found a safe place to hide. He glanced over his shoulder to see that he was leaving Germany in the dust. Romano stoped and laughed.

"Beat that, Stupido German! I'ma long gone now!" But when the dust began to clear, Romano laugh turned into a shock, worried face. Germany was coming after him! Romano screamed at the top of his lungs and began running away again.

"GET'A ME OUTTA HERE!" he cried.

Italy

"Okay," Spain said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. He was taking notes. "So we know that you and Romano switched bodies somehow. But the problamo is we don't know how or why," he said. Italy was pacing around the room trying to figure out the situation. He nodded.

"Si. I'a don't know if it will help or not, but we've got to find Romano somehow. I have a feeling that if we come together, it might be easier to figure out a solution and trigger a memory. Maybe we can find out how or what made us change bodies," Italy said, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful mood. Spain nodded.

"That's one idea. But who or what did this to you?"

"That'sa what we're going to find out," Italy said. He gave up and sat next to Spain with a sigh. He held his head.

"This is'a so confusing! I'a wish we had all the answers, then we wouldn't have to go through these problamos." The two sat there, staring at their ideas for a long time. Then Italy shrugged.

"The only way is'a to find Romano. Let's go to Germany's and see what we can find," he said, standing up. Spain nodded.

"Si, I want to find out what's troubling my little brothers."


	6. Chapter 6

Romano and Italy

Romano gasps for air as he hid behind a crate. He hoped he'd lost Germany. He sighed and wiped his brow.

"Whew, I'a got rid of Germany at least. Now all I'a ave to do is wait here until he gives up." Romano couldn't have been more wrong. Germany was right on his trial, and he wasn't giving up until he found him. Romano heard boots scraping the gravel around him. He trembled. Was Germany here? Did he find him? He slowly looked up. Germany smiled.

"Zere you are. I'm not finished with you yet," he said. Romano froze as Germany reached over the crates and grabbed Romano's collar. The he dragged him out. Romano could only make squeals like little piglets as he was powerless to Germany's grip. Germany smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Now. Tell me vhere ze real Italy ist," he said. Romano stared at him.

"Y-you know?"

"Ja. I've had my supicions of you since zis morgan," Germany nodded. Romano wasn't sure to be happy or scared at this moment. He figured Germany didn't believe him, yet here he was, asking where his younger brother was.

"I'a don't know how. But I'a told you what I'a think," he finally said.

"Any ideas about how you can get back into your own bodies?" Germany asked. Romano shook his head.

"No. But I'a hope we find the answer soon."

"Romano!" cried Romano's old voice. Germany and Romano turned to see Italy, in Romano's body, running up with Spain following behind. Italy smiled.

"I'a thought I'd find you here," he chuckled. Normally, Romano would have stranggled Italy to death. But instead he burst into tears as he hugged his little brother. Germany and Spain shook their heads as they watched the brothers happily reunite.

"I don't understand zis," Germany said. Spain smiled.

"Italy says he has an idea about how they might have switched bodies," he said. Romano stared at his brother.

"Is that'a true?"

"I'a don't really know, but it's a clue," Italy smiled. Romano almost cried. Soon, they will find out how they turned into each other.

"Do we really have to do this?" Romano asked Italy later that night. Italy nodded.

"Si. If we really want to know how we got into each other's bodies, we have to go to sleep to regain the memories. Therefore, we have to be asleep at the same time, in the same bed."

"Great, another night sleeping with someone who smells like garlic," Romano said as they both climbed into the bed.

"You're the one who smells like garlic," Italy said. Romano frowned and crossed his arms, forgetting that he was in his brother's body for a second. Italy turned off the lamp light.

"Ready?" he asked as he sank deeper into the bed's covers. Romano didn't answer. From underneath the covers, Italy grabbed is brother's hand. Romano almost screamed.

"What's that?"

"It'sa only me. We're going to find the answers, Romano, don't worry," Italy reassured him. Romano began to sweat and he swallowed.

"If I'a don't make it. Will you please hit that stupido German for the rest of your life? And make sure that Spain gets a nice girlfriend so he doesn't worry about me everyday that passes?"

"Romano, we're not going to die. Just count sheep and we're go to fall asleep," Italy said, "Why do you want Spain to find a girlfriend anyway? I'a thought you didn't care about him?" Romano blushed and turned on his side, away from Italy.

"Just go to sleep, eh. I'ma just worried about him," he mumbled. Italy smiled, but didn't say anything more. He closed his eyes and within moments, the two were asleep.

Romano sighed as he opened his eyes. He was laying on a cold metal table. A bright light shun over him and Romano had to block it with his hand. Then he gasped. He took a look at his arm. He felt his face. He glanced over to his brother who was laying on another metal table next to him. Romano smiled. He began to laugh with joy as he noticed that he was back in his own body. He felt for his curl. It was on his right. By then Italy opened his eyes as well. Romano smiled.

"I'ma back! And so are you," he said. Italy looked at his hands just like Romano had done and he too began to laugh for joy. Yet their happiness was interrupted when they heard laughter. Romano and Italy looked around the room. It appeared to be some kind of laboratory. They noticed that they were hooked up to a machine

"Great," Romano said.

"I'a guess this was before we switched bodies. But how did we end up here?" Italy said. Romano seemed a little puzzled too, but he was more happy now that he was back in his own body. There was a set of stairs that led down to the laboratory at one of the corners, and two witches descended down them. The brother's weren't sure if the witches saw them or not. But they acted a bit worried.

"I told you not to mix those potions, now look what you've done. Instead of frogs you switched their bodies. Now you've made him angry," one of them said. She was the taller one, but for a witch she was gorgeous.

"Shut up!" yelled the smaller one, "It's not my fault that we misplaced a few ingredients. He'll never find out anyway. Come morning these two will be in each other's bodies and back to where they belong." Romano and Italy glanced at each other.

"So that'sa what happened. They're the one's who switched our bodies," Italy said. Romano nodded.

"If it's a spell there must be a potion that can change us back." Then a laugherupted from a dark corner of the room. Not only did Romano and Italy jump, but so did the witches.

"So these are the two who we will test for this experiment?" the voice said. He didn't come out of the shadows, only his blue eyes were present in the darkness. The taller witch nodded.

"Yes, I think they'll do nicely," she said.

"Very well, you may start then," he said. The witches nodded and pulled down a leaver. A light began to grow on the machine as the power started up. Then a painful surge went through their bodies and they cried out in pain. The last thing they remembered was the laughter of the man in the corner. His eyes reflected in the brothers' memories.

Romano and Italy gasped as they both shot up. They were sweating and gasping for air. They were still in separate bodies. Romano sighed.

"Just when I'a thought I'a was back to normal."

"That's what happened. There must be some kind of potion..." Italy said. Then he and Romano looked at each other.

"They have the answers," they said. They through off the sheets and dashed out the room to tell Germany and Spain the good and bad news.


	7. Chapter 7

Romano and Italy

"It'sa the only explanation," Italy said to Germany and Spain, "Me and Romano have to go. They have the answers and we can't get our bodies back unless we go after them."

"'They'?" Germany questioned. Italy nodded.

"Si, those that switched our bodies."

"I don't know, Amigo. It sounds like a trap," Spain said. Romano glared at him.

"Stupido, it'sa memory. The only thing we have to finding a solution."

"And do you two even know where this place is?" Spain asked. The brothers looked at one another and slowly shook their heads, sighing. Germany nodded.

"Stay here und we'll come up with a better solution tomorrow. Now get back to sleep," he said.

"But-" Italy began to protest.

"Italy, now." Germany said. The two hung their head and walked back to their room. When the two closed the door they put their ears to the door. They could hear Germany and Spain talking it over.

"What do you think, Germany?" Spain asked.

"I don't know. Zey do have a point. Ze only way to find the answers is to go vhere zey remember und get vhatever it is zey need," Germany sighed.

"But?"

"But it could be dangerous. It could be a trap und vould only end up killink zhemselves. Ve best lock zem in their room until ve have a better idea to zis situation," Germany said, "Does Romano have a vindow?"

"Si. You're not planing on keeping them both here, are you?" Spain said.

"Ja. Just to keep zhem both safe," Germany said. Italy and Romano stood back.

"They're going to keep us here? But we have to go find the answers!" Italy said. Romano frowned and made a fist.

"They're treating us like bambinos! We'll show them!" Romano said as he ran to the window and pushed it up to open. He put one leg over the window sill and turned to his brother.

"Come on! You really want to stay here and let those stupidos lock us in?"

"But they'll find out. And then they'll come looking for us," Italy said.

"If you'ra not coming then I'll just go find the answers by myself. Arrivederci," Then Romano left. Italy stood there, wanting to follow but didn't want to at the same time. Romano did have a point, though. If they stay here they'll only be locked in and forbidden to investigate any further. Italy gave a reluctant sigh and climbed out the window. He found Romano standing there with his arms crossed.

"Good. I'a knew you would follow me if I'a gave you the right push," he said.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Italy said.

"Being in separate bodies, one of us is'a bound to do something stupid," Romano said. The two left into the night.

"So where should we start looking? Where do you'a think we'll find the laboratory?" Romano asked. Italy shrugged.

"I'a don't know. I'd say maybe somewhere in between Germany and Spain. But I'ma not exactly sure. I'a just have a gut feeling."

"Si, I'a feel it too," Romano said, nodding. But if that was true, the only place would be...The two stared at each other as if they were both thinking the same thing. Italy turned around and started walking back to Spain's.

"Okay, I'ma going home," he said. Romano grabbed his ear.

"No you'a don't. We started this journey and we're going to end it. Besides, I'ma not afraid of Switzerland," Romano said, dragging Italy behind. Italy frowned.

"You are too! What about that one time Switzerland nearly shot off your curl?" Italy said. Sweat fell from Romano's face, but he glared at Italy.

"That was'a only that one time! Come on!" he said.

The two reached Switzerland's border. Italy swallowed. Romano chuckled nervously.

"It'sa somewhere in Switzerland, right? I'a guess that means we have to search every square inch until we find the laboratory. Don't be such a bambino, come on," he said. Italy followed.

As they searched, they heard a gun load.

"Okay, you two. Put your hands up and maybe I won't shot you," Switzerland said. Italy and Romano slowly put their hands up and turned around. Switzerland frowned.

"I knew it was you two," he mumbled. Italy smiled.

"Ciao, Switzerland. Come Va?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, Romano. I was asking Italy. What business do you have trespassing on my land?"

"We only came to get our bodies back," Romano said. Switzerland pointed his gun from one Italian to the other. He was a bit confused.

"Now you two are trying to trick me by imitating one anothers' voice, huh? I'm not going to fall for that! Tell me what your real business is being here?" Switzerland said.

"Oh no! It'sa France!" Romano screamed, pointing behind Switzerland. Switzerland looked behind him. Big mistake, because the two ran away. Switzerland realized he was tricked and shot a few rounds off at the brothers.

"Get out of here! And don't ever come back!" he shouted after them. The brothers ran behind a bush and gasped for air. Italy smiled.

"Nice one, Romano."

"Si, It'a was pretty good, wasn't it?" Romano smiled proudly. Italy stepped back and almost tripped over his feet. Romano glared at him.

"Watch where you're-" he began, but stopped as he noticed what Italy almost tripped into. A hole. Big enough for a person to fit through.

"Think that leads to the Laboratory?" Italy asked. Romano frowned and stepped closer.

"I'a don'ta know. There's only one way to find out," he pulled out a flash light and turned it on. They peeked through the hole. It was dark and they could only see a small landing space at the bottom.

"Not that deep. We can jump in," Romano said. He jumped into the hole and looked up.

"You'a coming?" he asked. Italy gulped and jumped in. Romano turned the light further into the hole. He smiled.

"There's a tunnel. Let'sa see where it leads," he said as he walked deeper into the hole. Italy followed.

The two came to some stairs leading downward.

"How much do you'a want to bet that's the Laboratory down there?" Romano smiled. Italy smiled too.

"I'a think you could be right, Romano." They two followed the stairs down and found themselves in the Laboratory. It was definitely the same Laboratory they dreamed about.

"Alright. Now look around and see if you can find the potion they were talking about," Romano said, turning off his flash light.

"What does it'a look like?" Italy asked. Romano glared at him.

"I'a don'ta know! I'ma not the one who switched our bodies!"

"But how am I'a suppose to know what we're looking for if I'a don't know what it looks like?" Italy said. Romano sighed.

"Just look for some kind of liquid in a vile," Romano said. Italy made a left handed salute.

"Got'cha!" he said. The two looked around in shelves and cabinets, but they couldn't find anything.

"There is'a so much stuff. I'a hate this," Romano mumbled. Italy smiled as he noticed a refrigerator.

"Well, while we're looking we might as well grab a midnight snack, right?" Italy said.

"We didn't come here to eat, Stupido! We came here to get our bodies back to normal!" Romano glared. Italy opened the refrigerator but didn't find any food. Instead he saw two viles with a red liquid in them in the center. He picked one up. Romano walked over to him.

"What'sa this?" Italy asked looking it over, "It'a looks like juice." Romano shook his head and took the vile from his brother.

"No. it'sa too clear to be juice. It'a could be...blood," he said as his hand began to tremble. He noticed a label on it that said 'Caution: keep cold'. The two raised an eyebrow.

"Why would someone want to keep blood cold?" Italy asked.

"Probably to keep it fresh for experiments," Romano said. Italy caught on.

"Your'a not saying that that's our blood?"

"It could be. Wait. Maybe what we're looking for isn't a potion, but our own blood. They switched our DNA! That'sa why we're in each other's bodies!" Romano screamed. Italy screamed too.

"Very cleaver," came a pair of voices. Romano and Italy froze and slowly turned to the entrance. They saw the two gorgeous witches from their memories. The tallest one smiled.

I surprised you figured that out so easily, Romano. Italy," she said. The brothers stared at them in shock.

"How do you'a know our names?" Romano asked. The two witches laughed, quite cutely.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about us?" The younger one said. The two walked over to the brothers and twisted the brothers' curls in their hands. Romano glared at grabbed the tall girl's wrist.

"Don'ta do that!" he said. Italy was hypnotized by the younger one before him.

"You'a seem so familiar," he said. The two witches giggled.

"That's because we are," the tall one said, "I'm Miranda. And my little sister is Maria. Surely you haven't forgotten us already?" The brothers exchanged glances. The sisters smiled and kissed the brothers. Italy was shocked, but allowed the younger one to kiss him. Romano shoved the taller one away.

"Listen'a here, lady-"

"Miranda," Miranda whispered softly. Romano glared.

"Whatever! I'a don'ta know who you are! I'a never met you before in my life!" he said. He was a little surprised they knew which brother was which considering their current condition. Miranda frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our date three years ago when you both stepped on our toes while dancing!" she said. Italy and Romano were puzzled.

"I'a don't remember that," Italy said, "But why would you two be so mad about that?"

"Oh, that's not all!" Maria said, "You two left us standing alone in the rain for other women!"

"Ouchie!" Italy said, "That would make anybody mad."

"So this is'a all for revenge?" Romano glared. The sisters smiled a little sinisterly.

"Perhaps. At least partly," they said. Italy and Romano glanced at each other. Being switched into your brother's body by revenge was something the brothers did not enjoy. But what could the other reason? Italy and Romano knew that had to get the information out of them. But how can you soften angry old girlfriends?

Italian Translations

Bambino= male child. {Bambini would be the word for female child or for children.} Arrivederci=goodbye.

Com'e va?= How are you?


	8. Chapter 8

{This chapter is a little stupid :/, but I hope you still like it}

Miranda smiled as she twisted her finger around Romano's curl. Romano glared and slapped her hand away.

"Stop'e That! Tell me how to get our bodies back!"

"Maybe I would. If you were more nicer to me," she smirked. Romano let out a frustrated sigh. He never was anger with women before, but this would be the first. He had to bribe her somehow. He glanced over at his brother who was smiling and letting Maria kiss him. Romano rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Veniziono was this stupid. But what made the matter worse was that Italy was in Romano's body. So Maria was kissing Romano! Well, sort of. Italy winked at Romano. Romano thought that his brother was teasing him, but he soon found out that Italy had a plan. His winking showed he was trying to get Maria to talk and he wanted Romano to do the same to Miranda. It took Romano a minute, but he soon understood. He glared at Miranda. She was oblivious to knowing the meaning of Italy's winking. Romano sighed and put his arms around Miranda. Miranda stared at him quizzically. Then Romano leaned in and kissed her. He tried to make it feel affectionate, even though he didn't feel that way at all towards her. Miranda smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Italy and Romano started to actually enjoy this, but still remembered the plan. Miranda and Maria pulled back a few moments latter and smiled.

"It feels like old times. But you have something up your sleeve, don't you, Romano?" Miranda said. Romano pulled back a lose hair from her face.

"What makes you say that, eh?" he smiled. Deep inside he was thinking, 'Just tell me what to do, Woman!'. He really didn't remember dating her. When she wasn't looking, Romano gave a quick glance at his brother to see how he was fairing. Italy was just as close to getting information from Maria as Romano was to Miranda. They gave each other a quick shrug and turned back to the women with smiles. Then the women pulled away from them and giggled and ran in the other direction. The brothers stared at the two in question. But they soon joined in and started chasing after the two. After a few moments, the sisters stood back to back with each other with a brother closing in. Romano and Italy closed their eyes and leaned close to kiss them. The sisters giggled and stepped out of the way.

Not realizing that the women weren't in front of them anymore, the brothers embraced each other and kissed. The sisters covered their mouths, trying to hid their laughter. Romano and Italy felt a little awkward. Why did their ex feel more broader? The two opened their eyes and screamed. They pulled away from each other and spat and wiped their lips with their sleeve. The sisters couldn't hide their laughter anymore and burst out laughing. The two brothers were really embarrassed, but decided to laugh with them. Romano quickly pulled his brother close to whisper in his ear.

"I'll distract Miranda and you distract Maria. See if you can get her to talk to you," Romano whispered.

"I'a thought that's what we've been trying to do?" Italy whispered back. Romano glared.

"Dont'a make things complicated! Just do it, eh?" he said. Italy sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded. By now, the sisters had control over their laughter. Romano grabbed Miranda and pulled her close. Italy did the same to Maria. They started waltzing.

"Why are we dancing to no music?" Miranda asked. Romano smiled.

"No reason. I'a just remembered how you liked to dance so much," he lied. Miranda smiled.

"Well, that's one reason. I suppose."

"Italy?" Maria asked, "tell me the truth. Do you remember me?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course I do!" Italy lied. He was starting to sweat. Maria frowned.

"Come on, Ita. You can be honest with me," she said.

"Oh! Remember that'a song we danced to that'a night I'a broke up with you?"

"Must you use the words 'broke up'?" Maria asked, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry. But you do remember, don'ta you?" Italy said. He began to sing a random song that came to his head. He was hoping Maria would say no, but at the same time yes. Maybe perhaps? Maria smiled.

"Yes. I do. That was when you asked me to dance. But that was before you left me and my sister standing alone in the rain on the balcony," she said. Italy didn't remember Maria, but he could only imagine how hurt she must have felt. He laid his head to her's.

"I'ma sorry. But situations came up," he said. Maria scuffed.

"Yeah, 'situations'," she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice remembering the woman who stole his heart. Italy couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Romano glanced at his brother. He had a feeling they were starting to reach out to each other. Now all he had to do was make Miranda fall for him. He tried smiling and spoke the first thing that came to his head.

"Tomatoes." Miranda stared at him.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Just the thing that popped into my head. I'ma kinda hungry," he said. Miranda smiled.

"I kinda am too. Romano? Do you have any guilt?"

"What'a do you'a mean?"

"I mean for leaving me and running off with someone else. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked. Romano cocked his head to the side, but before he could say anything Miranda frowned.

"No, Of course you don't. Love is just a cheap thing you like to through around," she said, feeling hurt. Romano shook his head and laid his head to her's.

"No, Miranda. I'a do feel love. And I'a don't just toss it around like nothing. I have feelings for women too." Maybe that wasn't the best sentence to say, but Miranda didn't say anything more. After a while, the four stopped dancing. They stared at each other for a while thinking the same thing: 'I wish I could go back and fix things'. The sisters laid their heads to the brother's chests and closed their eyes. The brothers didn't care to get information out of them anymore. They all felt the same thing: sadness. They held each other close. Finally the sisters nodded.

"Okay," Maria said, "We'll tell you how to get your bodies back." The brothers gave a sad, slow nod. Miranda walked over to the bottles and picked them up. Then she was about to give them the bottles, when a voice spoke up.

"Why Miranda, Maria. What is going on here?" The four of them gasped in surprised and looked to the stairway. It was the man from Romano and Italy's dream. His blue eyes had an evil gleam in them and his hair was short and dark. He was wearing a dark cloak and he looked pale white. The brother's shivered as they saw that his teeth were fangs. The witches hid behind the brothers.

"Dracula!" The said in union.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miranda, Maria. What are these two doing back here?" the man asked. The sisters didn't answer and continued to hide behind Italy and Romano. Italy trembled while Romano held his hand out, protecting Miranda. Romano glared at him.

"Okay, Dracula! What are you scheming?" he demanded. The man cocked his head to the side.

"Dracula? No, No. I'm not Dracula. That's my brother," he said. Romano and Italy raised an eyebrow.

"If you'rea not Dracula, then who are you?" Italy asked.

"I'm Draculie. Dracula's younger brother."

"Never heard of you!" Romano said.

"I'm not surprised. No one knows who I am. Well, there's a difference between Dracula and I. Dracula drinks blood directly from people. I can't. I have to conduct experiments," Draculie explained.

"Why do you need us, then? Can't you just drink anybody's blood?" Italy asked.

"I can. But the reason why I chose you two was because with your blood I can become a country."

"WHAT?! Yo were just using us?!" Romano shrieked, "Then why me and my brother change bodies?"

"It wasn't until after the experiment that I realized Maria mixed the wrong ingredients. You weren't suppose to switch bodies, but because of her mistake you were switch. And now if you two will excuse us, me and these sisters have some interesting matters to discuss," Draculie said. Romano glared at him.

"What are you going to do to them, eh?"

"That is between us, Italian. Now step away."

"You'll have to make me! Besides, we're not leaving until we get our bodies back!" Romano said.

"You don't want to do that. It could be the worst mistake of your life. I'll ask you again: Move out of the way."

"I won't let you hurt them!" Romano shouted.

"Very well. You have chosen your grave," Draculie said. He summoned a large purple ball of power and the room became dark. He shot a bolt of lighting at the brothers. Romano and Italy grabbed the sisters and jumped away. Italy almost screamed as another bolt of lighting shot at him, making him dance around the bolts. Maria gave out a frightened shriek as the bolts danced around them. Romano nearly tripped as a bolt came inches away from his foot. Miranda held on tightly to him.

The two brothers put them down behind the tables and went back into the battle. Draculie gasped as Romano ran directly into him, delivering a punch. Draculie grabbed his arm and twisted it around to Romano's back. Romano screamed out in pain. Italy ran up, leaped into the air, and kicked Draculie off him. Romano held his arm and Draculie wiped away the blood from his lips.

"Are you okay, Fratello?" Italy asked him. Romano rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I'ma fine. Have any ideas on how we can defeat him?"

"If he's a vampire, he must be afraid of garlic, right?"

"Si, that'a would make sense," Romano said, "But where would you find garlic in a laboratory?"

"I'a don't know. We're probably sunk. If he's a vampire he wouldn't keep garlic in his laboratory."

Maria and Miranda watched with worry.

"Do you think they'll be alright? Draculie is merciless!" Maria asked.

"I hope so. Of course, it's not like we care or anything, right? They're getting what they deserve!" Miranda said.

"But didn't you hear what Romano said? He said that Draculie would have to fight them before they would let him hurt us." Miranda stared at her sister for a long time, but then she nodded.

"You're right, Maria. We should help. Remember how to make garlic?"

"I think so. Let's do it," Maria said.

Romano tried delivering another punch to Draculie, but he stopped Romano's punch. Italy gave a shout and grabbed Draculie from behind.

"You think this is going to stop me? I. Don't. Think. So!" Draculie said as started to burn into flames. Italy shrieked and let go, and Romano stepped away. Draculie started throwing fireballs at them. Romano and Italy were forced into another run around the Laboratory.

"fools! If you think I'm just going to stand by and let you take away my hard work, you're mistaken!" Italy and Romano ducked behind the tables and held their heads low. They noticed that Miranda and Maria weren't there. Confused and worried, the brothers dared to peek out of their hiding place. Draculie stopped his attacks and seemed to be sizzling. The two stared in shock as they noticed he was standing in garlic.

"NOOOO! NOOOO! I'M MELTING!" he screamed as he melted to the floor. Miranda and Maria sighed as he disappeared.

"Alright. Let's get you back to normal, shall we?" Miranda said. Maria handed them the bootles, but the brothers stared at it quizzically.

"How do we get it back in our bodies?" Romano asked, "And how do you know which one is which?"

"Believe us. We know," Maria said, "You must inject it with in a serum."

"You mean, a needle?" Romano asked. Maria nodded.

"Yes. But better let me and Miranda do it. It's delicate. If you inject or drop it in anyway you will not be able to return to your normal selves." Reluctantly, the brothers let the sisters handle the injections.

"No tricks, si?" Romano asked. Miranda nodded.

"No tricks." The sisters injected the blood back into the brothers. Italy and Romano cried out in pain and fell into a deep slumber.

"Yeah, they came by," Switzerland told Germany and Spain, "But I think I chased them away."

"So you don't know vhere zhey vent aftervards?" Germany asked. Switzerland shook his head.

"Nope." Spain wasn't convinced. They had to be near Switzerland's house.

"Do you mind if we have a look around? I want to make sure they went by," Spain asked.

"Well since you asked me, I suppose. Just don't take too long or I might consider it trespassing," Switzerland said.

"Gratsius," Spain thanked.

"Danke," Germany thanked.

Spain and Germany called out for the brothers around Switz's, but no reply came. Spain was about to call it quits when he nearly stumbled down a hole.

"Vhat ist zat?" Germany asked.

"Maybe it can take us to Veniziano and Romano?" Spain suggested, "Tell Switzerland. Maybe he knows about dis."

"Nope. I've never seen this before," Switzerland said later. The three of them looked deep into the hole. Switzerland cocked his gun.

"If someone has invaded my country, they'll have to answer to me!"

"I guess zat means ve're all goink down zhere?" Germany said. Switzerland nodded and mumbled something about 'shooting them all until nothing remains'. The trio umped into the hole.

"Be prepared," Germany warned, "Ve might not know vho or vhat ist up ahead."

"I'm ready to bring back my tomate," Spain said. Switzerland pointed his gun into the darkness.

Italy opened his eyes and saw Maria. He rubbed his head and took a look at himself.

"Am I'a-?"

"Yes, Italy. You and Romano are back to your normal selves," she said. Romano opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at Italy.

"Are we back...to ourselves?" he asked.

"Si," Italy smiled. Romano gave a happy shout. They both shared a happy laugh and smiled at the sisters.

"Gratsi!" they said. Maria and Miranda nodded.

"You are very welcome. But I guess this means goodbye, doesn't it?" They said. Romano and Italy stared at them.

"What do you'a mean by that, eh?" Romano asked.

"I don't think we're the ones for you two. I've realized that," Miranda said. Maria turned away sadly.

"You two have a county to run. And we have responsibilities as well. The truth is. After you left us we found someone else, as well. It just wouldn't be right. They have asked for our hands and we have accepted. So, I guess this is goodbye," Maria said. Romano and Italy hung their heads in disappointment.

"Oh."

"But, maybe one last kiss? Then we can always remember you," Miranda said. Romano and Italy nodded and held the sisters in a goodbye hug, then they kissed. Spain, Switzerland, and Germany entered and stared in shook at what was going on before them. Switzerland interrupted the silence.

"Hey! Did you two dig that hole in my yard?! Where are you from? Have you come to invade me?!" he said. The four pulled away from each other. Maria nodded.

"Yes. Us and our boss. We don't mean any harm. We are going to leave," she said. Switzerland nodded.

"You better."

"Italy vhat's goink on here?" Germany asked looking at Romano.

"They're our ex-girlfriends, Germany," Italy said. Germany and Spain stared in shook. Spain smiled.

"You're back to your normal selves!"

"Yeah, and glad to be too!" Romano smiled.

Later, the five climbed out of the hole. Then the hole disappeared. Italy and Romano shivered. Miranda and Maria really WERE witches!

"I hope I don't see that hole again," Switzerland said.

"I guess we all can go home now, si?" Spain said. The brothers nodded.

"Si. At last we can go home. As ourselves this time," Romano said.

Italy was enjoying a nice nap the next day when Germany burst the door open.

"Italy! Get up for morgan trainink!"

"Bummer..." Italy mumbled. He stumbled out to the kitchen and saw Prussia siting at the table. He smirked at him.

"Hey, Ita. Are you veird again today? Don't forget to take your medications! Kesesesese!"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Prussia!" he giggled. Prussia's smirked quickly disappeared.

"But I zhught...?"

"Say what?" Italy smiled. Prussia left to the basement.

"Nothzink." Italy cocked his head to the side.

"Did I'a miss something?"

"It's nothzing. Don't vorry about it," Germany said. Italy shrugged then started to hum.

Romano smiled as he woke up back in Spain. He stretched happily and let out a deep, happy sigh.

Spain knocked on the door and walked in.

"Romano! How are you feeling today?"

"Miserable now that you'a walked in!" Romano glared. Spain only laughed.

"Romano, you are so funny and cute!" he kissed him on the cheek. Romano wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Don'ta kiss me. I'ma not a little chibi no mas!"

"Oh, I know dat. You are just so adorable when you're completely terrifying!"

"I'ma going to punch your face if you'a don't get out'a my room!" Romano threatened. Spain laughed and left without another word. Romano glared after him, but then found himself smiling. Both the brothers were happy now that they were back to their old selves.

Translations.

Fratello= Italian for brother.

Gratsius= Spanish for Thank you.

Danke= A short thank you in German.

Si= Italian for yes.

Gratsi= Italian for thank you.

No mas= Spanish for no more.

Tomate= Spanish for tomato.

I might add another chapter, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
